Upside Down
Synopsis A terribly windy day leads to Oggy nailing all appliances and furniture to the floor. However, the house itself gets blown away, landing upside down on top of a tree. Plot The episode starts off with horrendous winds. A fly is trying to make it's way, but because it lazily stops where it wants to stop, the strong vigor of the wind gets the fly to flatten on Oggy's door. Oggy has laundry and steps out of the house. Due to intense wind currents, Oggy has trouble of walking. Hopefully, the clothesline was close and Oggy tries to hang the clothes. Because of the wind, Oggy hangs his first cloth on the clothesline. He did not look on the bucket, so the other clothes antedate just when Oggy starts to hang his first cloth. Oggy was surprised by fear when he looks at the bucket. He looks inside to make him think there was something that made the other clothes to bafflingly dematerialize. Bob tells Oggy that the others have flown to him, mostly the face. Oggy peeks onto Bob and Bob starts to torture Oggy by intense punches. Oggy nearly falls unconscious with the bucket on his head and quickly runs to his house. The house starts to slant 45° in the inside, and when the scene moves to the outside, the house completely slant. Oggy does his best to run to the other side as he ashamedly smiles at the camera. He uses plungers to get to the other side, though the house is ample in width. At the near end, a fishbowl falls to the opposite side. Oggy tries to save the fish, so he releases the plunger and probably a pickaxe. He still stands perfectly but nearly complete due to him wearing crampons. Oggy safely catches the fishbowl and the fish as he virtually falls down. He kisses it, but hopelessly, the furnitures fall into Oggy. (editing continues) Character Appearance Major Appearance *Oggy *Cockroaches Minor Appearance *Bob Trivia Errors *In the first place, Oggy has trouble walking, but after falling nearly unconscious, he could hardly walk although the wind is not absent. *In the zoom in of the other side, the TV is facing directly to the opposite. But when the fishbowl starts to fall, the facing of the TV marginally slants. *When the camera zooms out to the opposite, there is a cactus with the bookcase fairly far to it. But when the fishbowl falls, the cactus has a bookcase behind it. *In a split-second or quarter of a second to the zoom out to the opposite, the painting with the mountains is in the near end. When the fishbowl falls, the painting has been moved. *When the camera is in the top side of the house, possible to the left, the bookshelf is full of books, seen as they are standing straight, and an empty fishbowl. After the zoom in again, the fishbowl is filles an the bookshelf has slight lacking of books. *In the left side, the wall contains two paintings. To the near falling of the bowl, it mysteriously contained three instead of two. *The painting of the mountains and the river have been probably duplicated into two, but it was one in the zooming. *Although Oggy stopped at the painting halfway between the cow and Oggy in space, he moves to the mountain and river painting when he threw the pickaxe and plunger. *The TV was at the end, so it needs to be the last to fall into Oggy, but the TV fell first. Although there are no more further furnitures, they are present when they fell into Oggy. Category:Needs picture Category:Season 2 Episodes Category:Cockroaches' happy ending